Healthcare is becoming an ever larger sector in the national economy. The costs of healthcare are also rising, at almost an unsustainable rate. Among the contributors to rising healthcare costs is inefficient patient care management. The formation of treatment plans for patients and the management of their care is mandated by regulation to assure coordinated, efficient care. These plans are still routinely performed in archaic, inefficient, and ultimately economically costly ways. They do not meet the goal of coordinated, efficient care and are not collaborative. Therefore, new technologies for healthcare provider collaboration, the formation of treatment plans, and the management of ongoing care are greatly desired.